


隐密[H]

by Juunana



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juunana/pseuds/Juunana
Summary: 茶茸大学AU篮球队长X小可怜一辆没有牌照的破车





	隐密[H]

**Author's Note:**

> 茶茸  
> 大学AU  
> 篮球队长X小可怜  
> 一辆没有牌照的破车

锁舌咔哒一声弹开，阿帕基猛地扭头，深紫口红在唇瓣擦出一道残迹。糟糕，忘了锁门。来不及冲上前按住门，他背抵桌沿，警惕得如同一头捕猎的黑豹，只待扑咬陷进门内的猎物。

走廊的灯光在地面铺开，照亮几只胡乱摆放的球鞋，浅金色的羔羊探入陷阱，他手臂伸向脚边，整理好球鞋抬头时，一句沉声命令刺破黑暗：“不要开灯。”

室友中有两人早已回家，只剩下一位不好惹的篮球队长留校训练，乔鲁诺在满屋子酒气中转动大脑，随后顺从地关上门，室内只余真空般的寂静。

窗外月色皓亮，割下几缕落进阿帕基的短发，反着冷光如银针扎在头皮。他合上敞露的口红，金属磕碰的轻响似一点火星，等待氧气将沉默引燃。

哒，皮革鞋底敲击水泥地，不急不缓地踏入危险区，乔鲁诺停在光影交界线上，好意提醒：“你的口红涂歪了。”

火药即刻炸开，阿帕基站起身，跨向前撞开脚边酒瓶，高大身影笼住不识时务的猎物。疑似醉酒的男人毫无被撞破隐密的心虚，紫金眼瞳眯起反而居高临下，“你故意的？”

故意在本应返家的周五回到寝室？故意装作不知道室友异于常人的癖好？还是别的什么？乔鲁诺别开目光，分不清他的质问意指何处，但也不可能告诉对方家中继父酗酒拆家他无处可去。

烈酒熏得乔鲁诺皱眉，他在噬人目光下弯腰，酒瓶中只余几滴残液，紧接着滚进它应有的去处——桌下垃圾桶，他曾在那里发现过小型快递盒，和家中母亲扔下的美妆纸箱类似。

又来了。这个小鬼十分多管闲事，阿帕基怀疑是在针对自己。摆好的球鞋，整齐的漱口杯，换上塑料袋的垃圾桶。惯性导致他接受不了来路不明的好意，这小子一定患有洁癖强迫症，阿帕基暗自定论。乙醇撞击着太阳穴，他开始头疼，最终变成一句咒骂，操，他是想当我妈？

首要还是先解决封口的事情，阿帕基从烦躁中理出思路，一脚踹开垃圾桶。玻璃瓶哐当作响滚到床底，乔鲁诺来不及截住它的轨迹便被揪住了衣领，喉结被粗糙指腹摁住，他被迫与阿帕基近距离对视，“你他妈哑巴？”

乔鲁诺习惯性对暴力免疫，他在对方的酒醺呼吸中走神了。阿帕基的下唇饱满而富有肉感，暗紫染膏未遮盖处分割出淡粉唇色，这让乔鲁诺联想到黑加仑树莓冰淇淋，他不自觉吞咽一下， 如鲠在喉的噎感止住他走偏的思绪。感觉到施加的压力变大，乔鲁诺难受地张开嘴，手指攀上阿帕基骨节分明的手腕，轻轻施力示意他松开。

温凉触感沿小臂爬上神经中枢，像是母亲抚摸婴孩，阿帕基被自己的比喻恶心到，他剜一眼小鬼，退后拉开金属椅凳坐下，刺耳的剐擦声代替他发号施令。

乔鲁诺揉揉颈间，嗓音依旧清润：“我不会告诉别人。”他看向从烟盒中抖烟的阿帕基，对方掀开眼皮，丢了个“继续说”的眼神，接着咬住香烟，手中摆弄擦不出火花的打火机。

微妙的荷尔蒙侵袭着乔鲁诺的毛孔，与反复咀嚼的美梦不同，并非凶狠富有侵略性，反而带着引诱的意味。

勾引。乔鲁诺仔细打量对方，他身上球衣松松垮垮，短裤下的长腿大喇敞开，裸露的肌肉堆砌分明，本该是从男孩蜕变成男人的青春洋溢，却被一头短刺和半残唇彩的反差衬得绮丽又诡异。

乔鲁诺无意识迈出一步，在对方倏然尖锐的目光中拉开抽屉，摸出过生日留下的火柴。淡粉指尖捏住细小木棍，舔舐纸盒蹿出火舌，乔鲁诺俯身为阿帕基点火。

白烟升腾，阿帕基狠狠嘬了一口喷到男孩睫毛上，金色长羽颤颤巍巍扑动，翡翠色的眼珠依旧明亮。阿帕基夹烟的手指蜷起，莫名其妙想要盖住这双眼睛，最终转开方向搭到男孩肩上，猩红火星离浅金发丝只有几厘米间距，“再不退开小心我烧了你的头发。”

威胁并没有奏效，乔鲁诺眼中似有星辰升起，他指尖划过阿帕基手背，轻柔如蜻蜓点水，敏捷地从对方指缝中窃走了香烟。

男孩红艳的舌尖在唇间一闪，卷着早已被唾液濡湿的滤嘴衔入口中。尼古丁混合薄荷钻入阿帕基的鼻腔，他突然看懂了那双莹绿眼睛中的光亮。

躲闪的眼神，献殷勤般的保姆行为，压抑不住的隐秘情欲。阿帕基扯出一个笑容，他知道丢失球衣的去处了，原来是近在眼前的盗贼干的好事。阿帕基性经验不少，恋爱从未谈过，想明白乔鲁诺笨拙的示爱后，竟从胸口冒出一股被珍视的奇异感受。

也许是威士忌后劲太足，又或是久未纾解，男人拉下盗贼的腰身用力按在胯上，感受到对方同样滚烫的性器。他张嘴接过男孩低头渡来的烟气，呢喃消散在相触的唇间：“我们扯平了。”

像是达成某种共识，乔鲁诺双手环上阿帕基的脖颈，指间半截香烟坠落，薄荷味逐渐盖过烟草。阿帕基尝出糖果残留的味道，他并不讨厌，清凉兑进浓烈酒气，像是灌了一口青柠鸡尾，辛辣从胃底爬上来，阿帕基浑身燥热，扣紧乔鲁诺的后脑勺加深亲吻。

遗弃的香烟燃烬，被乱步碾成开膛破肚的尸体。乔鲁诺半身趴在书桌上，衬衣推到肩胛骨，穿透胸膛的凉气被滚烫的亲吻逼退，阿帕基沿脊柱往下啃咬，嘴唇触及之处引起细微颤抖，在浓稠空气中减震缩成殷红痕迹。

乔鲁诺被金属桌沿凉得低哼出声，他抠住窗沿扭头看背后的男人，朦胧碧眼中泛起涟漪，小心翼翼地无声抗议。

阿帕基算不上一位温柔的情人，更有潜在劣根性，他起了心思逗弄乔鲁诺，拖着男孩的腰往前送。乔鲁诺半个脑袋伸出窗外，五楼高度引起一阵眩晕，脑海深处的记忆似要翻涌浮现，他咬住下唇攥白了指节。

膝盖被男孩痉挛般的小腿蹭了下，除此之外乔鲁诺再无动作，他像只毫无生气的人偶，一阵夜风便能刮落到楼下。阿帕基急忙扳过男孩下巴，星辰在翠色湖泊里坠落，他顿住，身体先于大脑将人抱进怀中。温热液体滑入交颈的缝隙，阿帕基应对不来哭泣的情人，只会学着哄睡婴儿般轻拍男孩的背脊。

“我不是害怕。”男孩辩解道，抬起的脸上泪痕反出水光，“我只是想看着你做。”这句话说得狡猾，可理解为示弱的撒娇，阿帕基不做深想，他脱下球衣垫在乔鲁诺身下，安抚般亲吻男孩的额头，“像这样吗？”

乔鲁诺回答得直白热烈，他踩掉困在脚腕的内裤，仅穿短袜的长腿夹住男人腰侧，挺翘阴茎吐出的精水润湿对方的球裤，他湿漉漉的眼眸里绽开笑意，如初生的幼鹿般纯洁无暇。  
心跳空了一拍，阿帕基终究是俗人，抵不住美丽皮囊的诱惑，他解开裤绳，巨物弹出与白嫩性器完成一个失礼的贴面吻。

乔鲁诺被烫得缩起腹肌，他蜷缩手指轻叩桌面，耐心告诉对方抽屉里有护手霜。阿帕基埋头在男孩稚嫩的胸膛，吮奶般品尝熟透的乳尖，他腾出一只手在抽屉里摸索，没从男孩身上移开半分视线。带茧的拇指拨开湿润包皮，阿帕基指甲剐蹭男孩的冠状沟，在他猫叫般的呻吟中拧开手中的管状物，粘稠的液体淌满手掌，立刻溢出羊奶的香气。

这不是护手霜，阿帕基记起在乔鲁诺身上闻过的柑橘清香，绝非这般糖分过高的甜腻。他瞥了眼男孩盖住双眼的白嫩手掌，脆弱似一块牛奶布丁，他想要用力捏碎，看那缝隙间溢出澄澈的泪水。

男孩催促般磕在后腰的脚跟敲碎了男人的施虐欲，他瞒下错拿炼乳的失误，在乔鲁诺未发觉前心急地插进两根手指。

“呃啊——”强烈的异物感使得乔男孩拉长声线，尖叫在空寂房间里盘旋下坠，他的手终于滑落，泪水沾湿了发鬓，红润眼眶中闪烁着令人怜惜的碎光。阿帕基亲吻那破裂的绿宝石，手上动作不停，三指并入扩张，推着炼乳按压紧致的内壁。

乔鲁诺眨落不断涌出的泪水，水幕晕染的混乱视野中，他只能凭借触觉感知到自己的小腿被拉高搭在男人肩上，后穴被贯穿的瞬间他恍惚闻到羊奶的香味，却再也分不出意识辨别它来自何处。

喘息交叠起伏，夜晚还很漫长。

 

阿帕基被鼻尖的痒意唤醒，刺眼的金色和脑仁炸裂的痛感一并传入神经中枢，他闭了闭眼缓下眩晕，静听身侧平缓的呼吸。

操，阿帕基闷声骂了句脏，竟然和乔鲁诺上床了。悔意爬上胸口，他顺带咒骂一句醉酒的自己，轻手轻脚翻身下床，他可不想吵醒乔鲁诺来个尴尬碰面。

离球队训练还有二十分钟，阿帕基简单洗漱完毕，只差带上护腕就能立马走人。他站在桌前扫了眼沾染精液和炼乳的球衣，实在不想多看，最终在乔鲁诺凌乱的长发下发现护腕的一角。  
阿帕基屏住呼吸，像进行精密实验般谨慎，他拨开几缕缠绕的金丝，勾住目标撤退时男孩翻身蹭了下枕头。

阿帕基定住，仔细观察乔鲁诺低垂的睫毛，没有一丝醒来的征兆，只是泪痕干涸在颊肉上显出几分凄惨。他手指一动，站在原地沉默几分钟，接着从书包里翻出纸笔写写画画，最后将草稿纸搁在乔鲁诺枕边，他戴好护腕跨步往门口走去。

脚步声停在门前，阿帕基手握门把却无法拉开。空气凝滞许久，终于，男人拧动旋钮，暴力压开把手摔门而去，门框巨响昭示着他并不美妙的心情。

几乎是同时乔鲁诺睁开盈满笑意的眼，他瞥向那张皱巴巴的纸条：【球衣送你收藏。】扭曲笔画透露出男人的生硬。

嫖资吗？男孩嘴角弯得更甚，狡黠似一只漂亮狐狸。谁嫖谁还说不定呢。

END

——————————————  
防止有人看太快没懂，注明一下：最后茶哥摔门，是因为发现门从里面反锁了，他沉默许久是因为在脑内打架，纠结的结果嘛大概是「等我训练再来收拾你个兔崽子！」

这其实还是暗恋故事，算不上酒后乱性，虽然我打上去的是“嫖”，但茶哥并非拔屌无情，就有点后悔而已，他自己都没意识到有些过分关注茸茸了，最终还是被小狐狸吃得死死的hhh


End file.
